


After Dark Fantasies

by SCZ_King96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ball Gargling, Condoms, Death, Drugged Sex, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, ball worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCZ_King96/pseuds/SCZ_King96
Summary: Just a collection of sick fantasies, enjoy.





	After Dark Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything in these, it's just fiction, lets keep it that way.

This was my chance… My chance to live out my fantasy before the cancer took me. My name? Not important… I’m 67 years old and dying, and tonight I was going to have the best orgasm I’ve ever had; even if it killed her. The woman I’ve been stalking is in her 30s, 2 kids, probably the hottest MILF I’ve ever laid eyes on… And she was my nurse. After I asked to be discharged –making up the excuse that I wanted to die at home- I quickly learned her routine and where she lived; now here I stood outside her house picking the lock on her front door. I quietly made my way inside with my bag in tow. I had made sure to bring all that was necessary to fulfill my lust-filled desire: rope, nose plugs, a condom, and 2 syringes filled with enough sedative to knock out a rhino. I crept up the stairs, admiring the photographs that lined the walls as I groped my stiffening cock through my sweat pants.  
  
I found her room and locked the door behind me as I entered, my eyes looking over the wonderful sight of my victim; all sprawled out in a silk nightgown with her full tits nearly popping out of it. I got to work. First I made sure she wouldn’t wake up, carefully injecting one of the sedatives into her arm and waiting a few minutes to let it take effect. A slap to the face confirmed that she wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, so I tied her wrists and ankles to her bedposts for good measure and plugged up her nose; forcing her to open her mouth to breathe. I removed my sweatpants and rolled the condom onto my throbbing old dick before climbing up, straddling her head and dragging my hairy, well-hung balls across her face. Grabbing her chin I pried her mouth open more and used my free hand to stuff my balls in her mouth with a breathy moan. It didn’t take long before she started to suck on them, trying to breathe around them… Her tongue rubbing against them almost expertly. The more she sucked, the more I could feel my right nut being pulled to the center of her mouth towards her throat. _Yes, yes… Here we go._ I shivered in anticipation as she sucked, sucked, gagged and then instinctively swallowed my right testicle. My left rolled to the center and followed soon after, making her choke on them. _That’s right bitch, gargle those balls._ I tilted my head back and moaned lowly as she continued to gulp and gag around the pair of balls stuck in her throat, unable to breathe which made her suck harder; pulling the loose skin of my sack.  
  
Here I was, a 67 year old man sitting on this bitch’s face making her suffocate on my balls while my hand furiously jerked my leaking dick. I panted as I started to ride her face, pulling my balls up her throat only to have them swallowed back down over… And over again. Her body started spasm beneath me from lack of oxygen, but I wasn’t going to give her any until I was satisfied. What a slut she was… Drool pouring from her mouth as she gargled my nuts. I cursed under my breath and moved my hand faster, feeling my orgasm building up. My breathing had become ragged now as I chased my orgasm, just a little more and – _Ahhn yeah~ mm! _I moaned and gasped as I filled the condom with my pent up load, milking every drop from my cock until I had at least half a cup of sperm weighing down the latex like a water balloon. I didn’t get off right away though, I sat there on her face riding out the high; her body starting to go still as it succumbed to the lack of air. Once she stopped moving altogether I slowly dragged my now empty nuts back up her throat until they fell out of her mouth; dripping in thick saliva, I could see some of my pubes stuck to her tongue and the back of her throat. I climbed off and looked at the hanging, cum-filled condom still clinging to my dick. _I do have some sedative left over._  
  
A grin spread across my face and I eagerly made my way to her daughter’s room. The young girl was maybe 14 years old and growing into a beautiful young lady. I locked her bedroom door as well and gave her half of the other syringe, not wanting to kill her. After waiting a few minutes I pulled down her pajama bottoms and panties, spreading her legs to look at her pretty pink cunt which was just starting to grow a bit of blonde hair. I licked my lips and moved up between her legs, keeping them spread wide as I pulled the condom off my softening dick. I proceeded to stuff the used sticky latex into her virgin cunt, getting it so deep my fingertips rubbed against her cervix. Pulling my fingers out I was pleased to see none of my semen leaking out of her and no sign of the condom either. _Perfect, now for the other hole. _I rolled her over, stroking my cock back to life just enough to penetrate the tight ring of muscle between her soft cheeks. Using spit for lube I spread her ass apart and grunt at the tightness as I force my cock inside. It takes a few hard jabs before I’m fully sheathed inside and once I am I relax my muscles, and sigh in relief as dark yellow piss empties from my bladder into her intestines.  
  
I sit there, petting her hair and listening to her groan softly as I empty half a liter of urine into her bowls; her stomach swelling and gurgling loudly from the amount. Once I was finished I slowly pulled my cock out, letting her tight ass squeeze the last few drops from my wrinkly dick before getting my sweatpants back on, gathering my bag, and leaving the house. I’m dying anyway, but I hope I at least manage to get that little girl pregnant; she’ll be keeping my seed warm in her cunt for the next several hours.


End file.
